Who is She?
by IAmAurora
Summary: A short musing by Serena on Chuck and Blair, based off of Serena's interaction with Eva in the train station at the end of episode 4X02.  Serena tries to tell Eva who, exactly, Blair Waldorf is.  Spoilers, I guess?


A short musing by Serena on Chuck and Blair, based off of Serena's interaction with Eva in the train station at the end of episode 4X02. Spoilers, I guess?

Please let me know what you think! Reviews make my tummy tingle :)

**Author's Note**: This is simply an edited version of my first submission. I wrote it while heavily sleep deprived and realized just now that I made a few mistakes, and I cleaned up some of the superfluities (actually a word!)

If something I write doesn't make sense, leave a signed review and I'd be happy to explain!

Je parle le français aussi; alors, si quelque chose que j'ai écrit ne faisait pas de sens, laissez-moi une critique/revue signé et j'essaierai de vous l'expliquer. Merci beaucoup! Bises :)

* * *

Serena followed Blair out of the car upon arriving at the Gare du Nord, controlled movements masking the inner girl who was sprinting, catching up with Blair, getting to Chuck before he left. Serena knew (but the little girl didn't) that Serena's presence would have been no help to the cause - only Blair could turn Henry back in to Chuck and then bring Chuck back to New York, back to his _life_.

So she stalked towards the archway behind which the girl in the ball gown and five inch heels had disappeared.

Running the scene-to-be over in her head a few times, Serena caught sight of a small, vaguely familiar blonde and slowed to a stop. Serena waited while Eva sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Chuck's (_Henry's_) girl said, head hanging down. Eva turned back to Serena. "Who is she?" she asked, with both words and eyes.

Serena opened her mouth to answer and said - nothing. She looked away while pulling together her thoughts.

_Who is she?_ An innocent question with what should be an easy answer – Blair Waldorf. But here, in the middle of a train station in Paris with someone who probably classified as a country bumpkin, 'Blair Waldorf' was nothing besides a name. Serena doubted that Eva just wanted her name.

So, _who is she_?

A friend? While not only the largest understatement she had ever thought of, Serena could safely say it was one of the largest lies she had ever thought. Friends had to like each other and, even though Serena was 100% sure Blair still loved Chuck, she _most certainly_ did not like him. Besides, Blair didn't really do friends. She did family, minions, romantic dalliances, acquaintances and people she could use to ensure that she get her way. Serena could only really cite herself and Nate as Blair's friends. Dorota fell under family. Chuck fell into a category all of his own.

Were they soul mates? Serena thought soul mates might be the closest she was going to get but she somewhat doubted if Chuck and Blair actually had a whole soul between them. That, and 'soul mate' might be somewhat off-putting to Eva.

She thought back to a time when Tripp and she had talked in a quiet bar after he had been elected: "Where's your better half," she had asked. A bad term, in retrospect, to describe Maureen, but she almost laughed at the thought of applying it to Chuck and Blair: neither were good, but both were worse than the other. She didn't even know how it made sense, but it did, in the convoluted, sick, twisted Grimm's Brothers fairy-tale of a romance that was Chuck and Blair.

Serena really didn't know how to put in a few words the past three years of confusion, despair, hope, disappointment, forgiveness, second_third_fourth_fifth_umpteenth-chances, of hate and of love that described exactly _who Blair is_ in relation to Chuck. Except to say _she's Blair Waldorf_, but, as she reasoned earlier, Eva just wouldn't understand. Not in the way that everyone at home would.

"Her name is Blair Waldorf. She's the only thing he ever loved." Serena almost felt bad about telling Eva that Chuck came with a lot more baggage than just getting shot in a Prague alleyway, but reasoned that she should know, even if it just scratched Chuck's surface, what exactly she was getting herself in to, and with whom.

She sympathetically met Eva's eyes, seeing passive resignation. "I'll let him tell you the rest - when he's ready. There's a lot more to him than you could imagine."

Serena left the blonde and continued towards the passageway, stopping when she spotted Blair, in her bright red dress, on the overpass, talking with whom she assumed was Chuck.

Did she feel bad about tarnishing the image that Chuck Bass had carefully constructed of himself in Eva's mind? No. If Chuck was going to bring her into his life, she deserved to be warned that his closets came with enough skeletons to constitute a graveyard.

This way, Serena reasoned, Eva would be somewhat prepared to live in a world where 'Blair Waldorf' succinctly summarized the answer to Eva's simple question.

Serena didn't doubt that Blair would win (Waldorf's never lose) and bring Chuck to his senses. She also didn't doubt that Chuck would bring Eva back home with him.

She did, however, doubt if Eva would ever really _truly_ understand what 'Chuck and Blair' meant - Serena herself hardly did.


End file.
